The value of a cloud-computing Platform as a Service (PaaS) is determined by offered services. However, not all offered PaaS services need to be owned by a PaaS-hosting cloud provider (Hoster). For example, a Hoster can partner with one or more other PaaS-hosting cloud providers (Partners) and resell PaaS services as part of a full PaaS service portfolio. In such a scenario, it is mandatory that consumption of the Hoster's PaaS services and those from the Partners is seamless to a PaaS user. In order to ensure the seamlessness, the PaaS user must not be required to sign up with a Partner's cloud platform, to log on to that platform to browse or buy PaaS services, or to perform other actions on the Partner's PaaS. Instead, Partner PaaS services are brokered by the Hoster's PaaS, although not necessarily run by the Hoster's PaaS. This is because a Partner PaaS service can be consumed over the Internet directly from the Partner's PaaS.